The fight for Ruby!
by CrazyEmpathy
Summary: Jane's best friend is adopted by hook and Peter saves her from a horrible death. Jane and Ruby go on the adventure of their lives!on hold/maybe delete.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! **

* * *

Chapter 1

The Great Invasion!

Hooks P.O.V

I had the perfect idea! I shall invade the main land. That way I can capture Jane and her mother Wendy, then I shall capture all the lost boys and then peter will be so devastated that he'll give up his life for his friends! YES! This is the perfect plan.

Next I need to figure out a plan on how to get to the main land. I shall go to the Never Wood and capture 50 fairies, that will lift the ship and I shall sail the skies until I reach the main land!

"Smeeeeeeee!"

"Yes cap'n."

"Get in here now…" sometimes smee can be so immature and stupid! "Now Smee I need you to liston very, very carefully, we are going to go to the Never Wood and capture 50 fairies, do, you, understand?"

"Yes cap'n."

"Don't stand there! GO, NOW!"

"Yes cap'n, sorry cap'n."

**2 weeks later after 10 days of hard work in the mud trying to catch fairies.**

**Over on the mainland.**

Ruby's P.O.V

I'm so bored. I have to do this stupid homework. I want to go and see my best friend Jane, her mother is always telling us stories of Peter Pan and Captain Hook. I wish Peter would come to my window and take me away to never land! Or maybe Hook could come and capture me. Jane once told me of Hook coming to her window in the idle of the war and taking her away and Hook called her Wendy! Ha ha. I'm so glad the wars over, I just want this Home work to be over.

**An hour Later**

I'm finally done with my home work now to go and see Jane.

Jane's P.O.V

Ruby's coming over. I'm so excited, I wonder what story my mother will tell!

**5 hours later after thousands of story's of Peter Pan had been told.**

Ruby is still here and we're so scared. There was a big bang I think something crashed into the roof. My mother left us to go and comfort my little brother. But there's something outside my window. This is how it was before when Hook captured me.

…. The hook on the window opened.

"Which one Peter or Hook?" whispered Ruby.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." I managed to stutter out.

"That you will." It was Captain Jas. Hook I knew it. It has to be.

"Hook" I said in disgust.

"Ah, my delightful Jane so glad to be in acquaintance with you again!" You could hear the smirk in his voice. "Oh and this shaking child sitting next to you, could it be Miss Wendy Darling."

I ran for the door called for Ruby but it was like she was frozen. When I was out of the room I realised my mistake.

"Ruby!" called as the door closed.

"I'll be back for you later, don't you worry about that Jane!" said Hook as my best friend screamed.

"Mother!"

"It's ok Jane, Hook wont get with this…. he never does."

* * *

**Well thats chapter 1 please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan but I own Ruby and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hook falls in love!

Ruby's P.O.V

It was hook and he called me Wendy. I don't know where I am but I'm so scared.

"Jane, Jane, Jane where am i? Jane are you there?" I whispered.

"Er cap'n I don't fink miss Wendy is in the sack."

"Oh Smee, who else could it be. For it's not our dear little Jane." This was obviously Hook.

"My names Ruby," I mumbled and I heard footsteps walking toward me, "Please don't hurt me," I called as I felt some one leaning against me.

He opened my bag and that's when I saw him. His long black locks falling in front of his eyes so I couldn't them.

"Well aren't you a beauty," Then I saw his eyes I saw his love and affection for me.

"Um, excuse me sir, but where am?" I tried to be polite because this couldn't be the Hook, Jane and Wendy have told me of he just couldn't be I mean hook doesn't Love.

"You are on the Jolly Rodger in Neverland!" and a big smile came across his face showing his disgusting yellow teeth.

"Neverland," I whispered and the word vibrated on my tongue, I giggled.

"Smee prepare the bedroom this ones different!" his widened at that.

I smiled and he picked me up in a bridal style.

"Sir, how exactly am I different?"

"Let's go to your bedroom and call me dad."

"Ok, but I already have a dad and you didn't answer my question." He looked down at me I could tell he was getting angry so I quickly added "Never mind."

"Good Girl." He smiled and we went up a flight of stairs and we turned left then right then we went through an old wooden door.

The room was light by gas lamps. Hook put me down on a bed and tucked me in then he left. I got up and went to the port hole. It was dark out and so I guess it was night time. I waited until I heard snoring which took about an hour. Then I went and opened the door. I walked down the dark corridor and the boat creaked under me. I gasped as the boat shuddered and then I heard footsteps, so I ran as fast as I could back to the room Hook had carried me into earlier. I jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep. Someone opened the door and walked up to my bed I just lay there deep breathing slightly and he walked back over to the door and whispered "Night, Night, Ruby dear." Then he closed the door and I really did fall asleep.

When I awoke the next morning I was sitting at a table with a picture of Peter Pan on it. I gasped "Peter."

"Ah, I see you recognise the enemy!" his voice seemed hoarse, then I looked behind him and there was a blackboard with 'welcome to the school room' was written in pure white chalk. "Here in the school room I shall teach you to be a proper lady aswell as everything you need to know to be a pirate." He paused I think he wanted to see my reaction and when no reaction came he carried on. "Today we shall learn about Peter Pan."

"You mean your version of him," I mumbled as quietly as I could. But he still heard me.

"What was that?" He said this with anger in his voice.

"Huh," I looked up in surprise and tried to look as innocent as I could. "All I said was 'Your right to hate him'."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." At that I smiled sweetly.

**5 hours later after Ruby had learnt everything she needed to know about Peter Pan.**

I'm in 'my' room dinners in an hour. I'm leaning sword fighting tomorrow and then the day after that one of the lady's on the ship is going to teach me to make dresses. This is the life I love my dad, my dad Hook. But I really would like to meet Peter Pan. Gasp. There's crashing and banging on top deck. Cannons are being shot. I can hear voices. "Ha Ha, missed me you old codfish." Peter Pan suddenly my excitement took over I jumped up and grabbed hold of the sword Hook had given me for tomorrows lessen. I opened the door and ran down the corridor, my auburn, curly hair swishing and jumping as I ran. Another cannon was shot and I screamed and fell. "What who was that? You haven't kidnapped Jane again have you?" It was Peter I stood up again my boots had come unlaced but I didn't stop to do them up I had to see him.

"No, Ruby go back to your room," Hook said when I approached the top deck.

"But Daddy," he had forced me to call him that, daddy. Though I didn't mind this life was beeter than my old one, but I wish Jane were here.

* * *

**Thats Chapter 2 please reveiw if you read it!**


End file.
